


incomplete

by fhoraois



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhoraois/pseuds/fhoraois
Summary: Слушай, говорила ему Венди, кому как не нам знать, что смерть — ещё не конец.Но жизнь — конечна, мысленно отвечает ей Диппер спустя года. Что делать с дырой в груди он не имеет понятия.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер условный: от супернатуралов остался только концепт.  
> Возможный ООС, обрывочное повествование и скомканный финал.  
> Смерть персонажа за бортом.  
> Dipper-centric.

_— Однажды, ты будешь в порядке, — твёрдо сказала ему сестра год назад, глядя в глаза и крепко, почти до боли, сжимая его руки в своих._

_Диппер ничего не ответил._

_Всполохи погребального костра всё ещё слепили глаза._

— Бро-бро! — весело орёт Мейбл сквозь стоны обезумевших зомби, расколачивая их головы арматурой. Диппер, раздражённо цедя нецензурные проклятия сквозь стиснутые зубы, заряжает обрез.

— Что? — отзывается он, почти в упор стреляя в лоб очередного мертвеца.

— Когда разберёмся здесь, заглянем к прадядюшкам? Мы их почти полгода не видели! 

— Когда разберёмся здесь, мы вернёмся в мотель, примем душ и завалимся спать.

Мейбл понимающе кивает, выверенным движением снося гнилые мозги ещё парочке несчастных и мёртвых.

— Ну а после?

— Сзади! — рявкает Дип, и пуля свистит в паре дюймов от правого уха его сестры, влетая аккурат в переносицу дряхлого зомбака. Мейбл размозживает ему черепушку — чтоб наверняка — и вопросительно смотрит на брата. 

— После можно. — устало отвечает тот, вытирая со лба пот подолом клетчатой рубашки. — Этот последний. — парень оглядывает поляну, усеянную частями тел различной степени свежести, и обречённо вздыхает. — Давай уберём этот бардак.

Мейбл с головы до ног покрыта ошмётками кожи, сухожилий и мозгов вперемешку с осколками костей — размахивание железкой в разные стороны в толпе ходячих тому здорово способствует. И, конечно же, от неё несёт как от полуразложившегося трупа, который окунули в чан с дерьмом.

Поэтому в душ она идёт первая.

Диппер, брезгливо морща нос, тщательно моет руки в раковине и достаёт из холодильника бутылку тёмного пива. Он падает на стул, с наслаждением делая несколько глотков, и откидывается на спинку. Слушая насквозь фальшивое громкое пение сестры под аккомпанемент льющейся воды, Дип прикрывает глаза. Всего на пару секунд. 

Будит его Мейбл громким хлопком двери. В огромной футболке с трансформерами, стыренной у бывшего парня (кажется, его звали Рой) и широких клетчатых штанах, она мокрыми босыми ногами шлёпает к холодильнику и достаёт шоколадное молоко. Диппер заспанно щурится и с силой трёт лицо, разгоняя усталость. 

— Твоя очередь, бро-бро, — зевает Мейбл и пьёт прямо из коробки. 

— Мне снились рыжие волосы. — вдруг говорит он и тут же прикусывает язык. 

Проницательность сестры вкупе с оконченным психфаком иногда играет против него. Она кидает мимолётный нечитаемый взгляд и, к счастью, ничего не говорит. Дип облегчённо выдыхает и нехотя встаёт со скрипучего стула. 

Из-за двери доносятся трескучие звуки радио вперемешку с завываниями Мейбл. 

— Hey baby come on, I love you endlessly.

Ужасно болит голова, но Диппер чуть улыбается, представляя, как сестра дёргается под музыку, пытаясь пожарить омлет. Он стоит неподвижно, чуть ссутулившись и закрыв глаза. Кран холодной воды выкручен на полную мощь.

Венди терпеть не могла холодный душ. 

При мысли о ней Дип болезненно морщится. 

— Бро, ты там уже минут сорок торчишь. — кричит Мейбл, барабаня в дверь, — Вылезай, я сделала нам поесть и даже не спалила кухню!

— Выхожу. — сипит Диппер, закручивая кран. Ободок на безымянном пальце холодит кожу.

Ему снятся рыжие волосы и россыпь ярких веснушек на бледном лице. 

— Прости.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Я тебя... 

Дипперу хочется сказать очень многое, но из горла вырывается лишь судорожный всхлип. 

Венди смеётся. Она совсем рядом, но дотянуться почему-то не получается. 

Диппер мечется в болезненной дрёме до утра.

Мейбл сидит за рулём всю дорогу до Кэннон Бич. Дип закидывается обезболивающим, купленным в ближайшей аптеке, и проваливается в черноту на переднем сидении под мерный гул мотора старого пикапа и тихое пение Backstreet Boys.

Прадядя Стэн и прадядя Форд выглядят вполне бодро для тех, кому вскоре должно стукнуть восемьдесят. Они встречают близнецов привычным добродушным ворчанием и стопкой оладий с кленовым сиропом, в которых наверняка затерялась парочка волос прадяди Стэна. Мейбл, будто прочитав мысли брата, демонстративно кривится, дурашливо высунув язык. Диппер ухмыляется. 

Мейбл привычно оглядывается вокруг, снимая лёгкую ветровку. С последнего визита близнецов здесь ничего не изменилось. Во дворе лежит сломанная тележка без одного колеса, на косяке у входа по-прежнему виднеется небольшой скол, на стене у лестницы висят всё те же фотографии. Мейбл хихикает — прадядя Стэн с возрастом становится всё сентиментальней. Тот, ожидаемо, ворчливо отнекивается, угрожая снять их и оставить пылиться на чердаке. И, конечно, не думает выполнять угрозу. 

Больше всего фотографий из лета две тысячи двенадцатого. Точки отсчёта их дальнейшей жизни. Диппер замирает напротив, и губы его горько изламываются.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не должен проживать это в одиночку, пацан? — серьёзно спрашивает неслышно подошедший Стэн, кладя руку ему на плечо. 

Диппер вздрагивает и кивает. 

— Я сейчас. — хрипит он, сглотнув вязкую слюну. — Просто накатило. Ты ведь знаешь...

— Знаю, — соглашается прадядя и послушно уходит, похлопав племянника по плечу. 

Диппер стоит так ещё несколько секунд, пока Мейбл не зовёт его мыть руки и садиться за стол. 

Ужин в кругу семьи проходит как обычно. Прадяди то и дело переругиваются, хором сетуя на безалаберность и безмозглость нынешних охотников. Мейбл громко возражает с набитым ртом, возмущённо размахивая руками: вы, мол, в наши годы были не лучше, чья бы корова мычала, да, Дип? 

Такие моменты, — тёплые и бестолковые — кажется, существуют вне времени. Весь остальной мир видится далёким и ненастоящим. И впервые за последний год острая боль утраты не сковывает сердцебиение. Диппер в прочном тесном коконе, и умиротворение растекается внутри уютной негой. Он подпирает кулаком голову и осторожно неуверенно улыбается. 

Мейбл перехватывает его взгляд и мягко улыбается в ответ. 


End file.
